


STAMINA

by RavenValkyrie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dom Jaime Lannister, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Game of Thrones Rating, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Game of Thrones Trigger Warning, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jaime Lannister x Sansa Stark, Jaime x Sansa - Freeform, Married Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Romance, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Sibling Incest Warning, Slow Romance, Warnings May Change, Wordcount: 100, jaime lannister - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValkyrie/pseuds/RavenValkyrie
Summary: Can a broken man, physically and mentally, return back to a cold home and keep a final oath? Can a broken girl, caged and hopeless, pick up her shattered heart so she can trust once more? A tragic romance told in 100-word snippets.





	1. Chapter 1 - A GIRL

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time ever posting here. I've had this idea for a while now and just decided to do it. I hope you enjoy, please let me know!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is my take on the popular work Game of Thrones © HBO/George R.R. Martin. In all honesty, I hope this is a book that you'll read despite it being related to GOT. I do not own anything from GOT (characters, original plot line, words, etc.).
> 
> A Few Notes: Be warned, this has mature content just like Game of Thrones. This is a romance story between Sansa Stark and Jaime Lannister told in 100-word snippets/chapters.

 

Long ago, there was a blossoming girl trapped in a golden cage. Hair kissed by fire, skin pale as lilies, eyes like ice and lips vivid as cherries.

The she-wolf was sharp, poised and beautiful; the embodiment of a Northern Lady. Catching gazes of all the court, lascivious men and covetous ladies, albeit unwished-for.

Mockery was brought to her, as all thought the wolf to be eliminated; native claws and canines dulled. All never thought of her to be a pureblood prowler, oh no not her. It was because she chirped so prettily.

_Oh, how wrong they were._

* * *

**Original Posting Date:**  February 23, 2019  
**Words:** 100


	2. Chapter 2 - A MAN

Long ago, there was a man who was a God amongst all. Mane gilded, feline-like emeralds, and lips constantly turned up pompously.

The knight marched off to war, in the name of his King and for the Honor of his family. Soon trounced, dressed in steel and caged by the self-proclaimed sovereign of the North. Oh, how the Lion of Lannister fell.

Ferocity elapsed, as he was a broken man. It was when he was made an irrefutable offer of freedom that a spark ignited. A single ask of an oath.

_It was too good to be true._

* * *

**Original Posting Date:**  February 23, 2019  
**Words:** 100


	3. Chapter 3 - COMING HOME

It was chaos; seeming like the end of the world. Uncharacteristic emeralds took in the green blazing harbor.

Saddled on the finest steed, the male took in the battlefield. Finally returning home, at last, only to be sent into another war. The lethargic Lion was stiff, every movement made his taut skin stretch uncomfortably with pain. A grimace laced lips, this being a reminder of his disability.

Seconds passed, then the signal was given. Brazen and thirsty army men charged past him, surging onto the city. To his left, desolate eyes of the Old Lion settled him with a stare.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:**  February 25, 2019  
 **Words:** 100


	4. Chapter 4 - A WILL

The Young Lion returned the stare, attempting to match intensity. The frown appearing on the Old Lion signaled he had achieved it, to a degree.

"Go."

Rumbling order from his father wasn't needed for already planning to. But, conceding nonetheless with a bowed head.

Heel spurred forth the steed. Eyes forward, nothing around him mattered more than seeing the she-lion, his twin, his lover. She was all that mattered anymore, his reason for fighting as she  _was_  his home.

Everything was static. Dismounting he fought his way through to the holdfast. Anger surged at having to interrogate her whereabouts.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:**  February 25, 2019  
**Words:** 100


	5. Chapter 5 - VICTORY

Boot to door created a clamor, sending the she-lion rigid. Disenchanting wild emeralds met similar worried ones.  
_His lover didn't recognize him._

Emeralds surveyed her form for damage, then flickered to the vial in her clutch. He stepped forth calling her name, hand reaching. Growling, she tightened hold on her cub and poison. He whined but she growled in retort. Crazed glitter in viridescent orbs never lessening. Hooves echoing in the throne room made the twins separated from engagement.

The Old Lion signified that victory had been claimed.

The vial slipped from fingers, a sigh slipped from the male.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:**  February 25, 2019  
**Words:** 100


	6. Chapter 6 - BITTERSWEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read Notes At The End!!!

Twilight settled upon King’s Landing, luminous streaks peaking over Blackwater Bay. The mellifluous city now crimson becoming visible. And so, servants ambled about remnants of the battle trying to salvage anything. 

It was in the Keep that everything seemed soundless. It was in the throne room where the twins were alone now, their father gone (he had more pressing matters to attend than his sudden taciturn children). Emeralds crying flagrant stopped the male from moving. It was the manifested repugnance on _Her_ features that made him _realize_.

“What have they _done_ to you?” 

_Oh how the Lion broke that day._

* * *

**Original Posting Date:**  March 1, 2019  
**Words:** 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, okie dokie! Thank you all so much for your love and comments. I'm glad to know you all are enjoying my story. It really makes me happy :) <3 Please keep letting me know how you feel and stuff! 
> 
> Anyways, I just realized that I never really explained something so I'm gonna do it now: 
> 
> Jaime still has his hand. 
> 
> Instead of Locke taking his hand, Jaime was SAVAGELY BEATEN/CUT EVERY DAY. Being in Rob's camp already made him pretty messed up, but When Locke was done with him Jaime was so much worse. 
> 
> In this take on the story, Jaime is COVERED in scars and wounds. Essentially from head to toe. Perhaps, later on, I will make a proper diagram of them all but for now, just imagine he is pretty messed up. By the time he escapes and arrived at King's Landing, he's pretty much healed thus he is left with a ton of scaring. This in turn makes him STIFF and it harder to fight and MOVE as he did before. The skin is tough and not as elastic. I am taking inspiration from this idea + the show + the books. 
> 
> I do hope that I've made everything clear enough. If not, let me know and I'll go in further detail.


	7. Chapter 7 - DAMAGED

It had been days since Her rejection. He was in pain, so he sought his brother wanting his shoulder, council, and Arbor. Upon investigation, he grew outraged. Seething, he blustered down to the ‘hole’ where he was thrown.

A green lad standing guard met feral glaring emeralds. The youth shook with fright but held his ground.

“P-P-Pardon , S-S-Ser—“

“Stand aside. I will see my brother.”

The lad’s eyes grew wide, features contorting with worry. 

“…. I did a-as much as I-I could … Forgive me, M-My Lord…”

The Lion passed threshold anxiously but was surprised. 

* * *

**Original Posting Date:**  March 1, 2019  
**Words:** 100


	8. Chapter 8 - LIES

Scarlet seated next to his brother greeted him.  _Sansa_.

Pivoting, frosty blues met vivid greens. Fear tranquilized her but seconds passed before courtesies were chirped. Silence consumed them all before a chortle broke Lion’s stare on the She-Wolf.

_She had changed._

“Lady Sansa, please spare the courtesies. It’s unneeded. I’m … relieved to see you’re well. Your mother—“

_She didn’t let him finish._

“A traitor, to my beloved King Joffrey, as my brother Ser Jaime.”

The Lion frowned, the Dwarf held his snicker.

“Brother, welcome home. Perhaps, now I shall be the good looking one? Do you agree, My Lady?”

* * *

**Original Posting Date:**  March 1, 2019  
**Words:** 100


	9. Chapter 9 - BONDS

Emeralds watched her departure, she tried to ignore the burning stare. Mismatched eyes observed. 

“Well, what brings you to my _spacious living_ quarters, dear brother?” 

Lush greens remained on the threshold where she had been. 

“Cersei is disgusted by me. I have been thrown away.” 

The younger brother looked at his elder, a soft smile graced marred lips. 

“Her loss then.” 

“But I love her… _I need her_.”

“Do you?” 

There was a great pause before a breath was released. 

“Tell me Tyrion, is everything I hear about what I’ve missed true?”

Tyrion didn’t speak, Jaime covered his face. 

“Gods. When did it all go wrong?” 

* * *

**Original Posting Date:**  March 1, 2019  
 **Words:** 100


	10. Chapter 10 - EPIPHANY

A frown claimed Dwarf’s features followed by a flash of pain. Emeralds flashed up in worry, only to be waved off. 

“What do you mean? Jaime, it has always been like this. You just never noticed.” 

The Lion peered upon his younger brother. Another sigh departed from him. 

“How could I not see? How … How could I …”

“Love.” 

Jaime let his gaze wander about the small chambers, before falling to the floor. He felt the small paw of the other Lion on his forearm. Jaime flinched, Tyrion peered thoughtfully. 

“What will you do now?”

“Advise me, Tyrion.”

“Find _True_ love.”

* * *

**Original Posting Date:**  March 1, 2019  
**Words:** 100


End file.
